


Put No One Above Me

by hunniesfw



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal, Anal Sex, College, Creampie, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Raw - Freeform, Smut, Squrting, slick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28548981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunniesfw/pseuds/hunniesfw
Summary: Chanyeol loves his soft little omega, Baekhyun. His boyfriend is just too good for this world. As much as he wants to do it with him, he didn't want Baekhyun to be overwhelmed. But, when Baekhyun found out what Chanyeol would like to see, he creates a plan.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 185





	Put No One Above Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commissioned work! I hope you guys enjoy it!

Chanyeol noticed Baekhyun for the first time when he visited the library to work on something with his groupmates. The deadline for their project was the next day so they had to spend a lot of time in the library to finish everything up. Baekhyun came with a friend and sat down on one of the chairs. He settled his bag down and then started looking for a book. Chanyeol’s eyes followed the cute little guy which seems to be an omega until he came back to sit down on the chair. It seemed like he was looking for references with his friend. Chanyeol’s train of thought was disrupted when his groupmate called his attention to focus back on the project. 

As a senior alpha who’s graduating in a few months, their projects are a lot harder so they don’t get to have a lot of time to enjoy and hangout. This means that Chanyeol doesn’t have time to look for a boyfriend with who he can treat nicely, hang out, and have some fun. Throughout the day that he spent in the library, he kept glancing at the cute guy who’s so focused on his laptop.

Baekhyun noticed the alpha glancing at him but he ignored it because he had to pass something within the day. He came later than the group where Chanyeol belongs but he was able to finish earlier. If the buff guy stopped looking at him then maybe they’d get the thing they’re working on faster. 

But then when Baekhyun looked at the guy, he realized that he’s handsome and hot. He’s buff too which is a plus. He was about to let it pass but the senior student suddenly followed him when he left the library. 

“Hey…” Chanyeol called out and Baekhyun turned around, as well as his friend. Baekhyun frowned and blinked at Chanyeol, “Yes?” The omega answered.

“I’m sorry for following you but I thought it would be hard to find you if ever I let the opportunity slip… I’m just hoping to exchange numbers. You’re cute so maybe we could hang out sometime?” Chanyeol said it as if it’s the easiest thing ever. Baekhyun bit his lip and fidget… Should he give his number?

“Uhm… A-Alright.” Baekhyun stutters, not expecting this man to be upfront and all that.

They exchanged names and phones then saved their numbers. “See you around. I’ll text you, cutie.” Chanyeol said and waved at the two before going back to the library.

“Honestly, how do you do that? You just sat there and worked on your research, how the hell did you grab a cute guy?” Jongdae muttered exasperatedly. 

“Lucky, I guess.”

True to his words, Chanyeol texted him that night. The senior is a good talker, he knows how to save conversations from going dry and he entertained Baekhyun for the rest of the night. And the night after that. The night after that too… 

In short, they’ve been texting for about a week now. Baekhyun would have love to meet up with Chanyeol but their schedule just doesn’t work with each other so they texted and call each other. Chanyeol is a sweet talker too, whenever they’re on facetime, he’d always say the nicest words that will make Baekhyun blush. Then, he’d say Baekhyun looks cute or something which will make the younger one almost turn into a tomato.

After another week of texting and calling each other, they finally got to meet each other on a Friday. Chanyeol didn’t have class and Baekhyun didn’t have it too so instead of using the day to rest, they agreed to go on a coffee date. Both of them love coffee so it would be nice to hang out over a cup of coffee. 

Chanyeol picked him up that day and then drove them to a cafe that’s in the next town. Baekhyun enjoyed the whole ride because there’s good music playing on the radio and Chanyeol kept him good company. Plus, Chanyeol’s scent was all over the car too which has a calming effect on Baekhyun that loosens him up. They kept talking until they arrived at the cafe. Chanyeol ordered them coffee and pastries and then they talked over it, laughing and giggling until they finished their drink.

Chanyeol kept flirting and Baekhyun didn’t know how to respond so he just said thank you to each of his compliments. Chanyeol finds him so adorable. He’s wearing a cute creamy sweater and he has sweater paws which made Chanyeol want to kiss him. He smells amazing too, it’s just vanilla and strawberry with a hint of chocolate that makes Chanyeol want to devour him. The alpha had to hold back though because he didn’t want to overwhelm the cute little omega who has sweater paws.

After drinking coffee, Chanyeol took him to a dog park and they watched the dogs play with each other. Both of them love dogs too so they enjoyed it. It was six o’clock and Chanyeol thought it would be okay to have dinner somewhere fancy. Baekhyun said that he was okay with eating somewhere cheap, fast food dates are cute so he insisted on that but Chanyeol wanted them to eat nice food.

So, Chanyeol took him back to his place where he prepared a quick and delicious dinner. Baekhyun was surprised at how beautiful Chanyeol’s apartment is. 

Chanyeol’s family is… wealthy, so they pay for his school fees and apartment. He’s the son of a big company so it wasn’t surprising. They basically pay for everything and even give Chanyeol a huge allowance. Although, that means Chanyeol would be training under their company right after college and eventually take over the company.

They ate delicious dinner while a movie is playing in the background. The living room of Chanyeol’s apartment is luxurious, with a huge tv and comfortable couch- it’s something Baekhyun finds amusing for a college student to have. Chanyeol had them drinking wine too while playing cards against humanity. Baekhyun was so against playing the game saying that it was too mean but in the end, he won against Chanyeol. 

Chanyeol wants to spoil him rotten because Baekhyun is so beautiful and cute, everything he’s looking for. On the balcony of Chanyeol’s apartment, they drank their wine and cuddled while watching the stars. It’s the perfect night. 

As the night went deeper, Chanyeol insisted that Baekhyun should stay the night because both of them doesn’t have classes tomorrow. Baekhyun agreed but he didn’t have any clothes so Chanyeol lends him some. After taking a shower, Chanyeol let Baekhyun use the bathroom. The adorable guy came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of pajamas that were so big on him that it was falling off of him. Chanyeol couldn’t help it anymore and pinched his cheeks. Baekhyun yelped so Chanyeol instantly said sorry. That made the smaller one giggle and said that Chanyeol could do it anytime since he likes it too. That went straight to Chanyeol’s heart and because Baekhyun is so irresistible, he took him to bed and cuddled him. 

Baekhyun didn’t protest and instead, cuddled closer to Chanyeol while they’re watching movies on another tv that is on Chanyeol’s wall. Baekhyun ended up falling asleep in Chanyeol’s arms and Chanyeol stares at him until the show on the screen stopped playing, and Netflix is asking them whether they’re still watching or not. 

He ended up falling asleep while looking at the shy omega too. 

The next day, Chanyeol woke up alone but when he started looking for Baekhyun, he found him in the kitchen wearing an apron over his pajamas. 

“Hello… I made breakfast. It’s n-not as good as what you prepared last night but I hope you like it.” 

His apartment smelled like a good breakfast and a beautiful omega. Baekhyuns scent was all over his house and he wanted to eat him up but again, he held himself back. Baekhyun is just too soft and innocent for this world. It made Chanyeol want to protect him even more. Baekhyun put down a plate of full breakfast in front of Chanyeol as well as a cup of hot coffee. 

“This looks delicious but can I ask you something first?” Chanyeol said and Baekhyun became nervous. “W-What is it?” 

“May I kiss you? I know it’s out of the blue but I’ve been holding back since yesterday. I can’t resist you anymore.” Chanyeol said and just like the first time they met, he was so bold, upfront, and straightforward.

“I-I… You may but… I d-don’t know how to kiss back-” 

Before Baekhyun could finish his sentence, Chanyeol was already pressing a kiss on his lips. Baekhyun held onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, afraid to move but Chanyeol was just simply pecking up. 

The alpha pulled away immediately and Baekhyun turned a bright red when he smiled at him. 

“Thank you… Let’s eat?”

“G-Give me some time to recover first…” Baekhyun’s beautiful scent was filling up the place and Chanyeol wanted to kiss him again so he did. After pecking him on the lips, Chanyeol sat down on the chair and started eating breakfast.

Baekhyun was left to process everything.

* * *

Now, they’re dating for three months and it’s been the best time of Baekhyun’s life.

Chanyeol is just so gentle, flirty, caring, and protective. He’s the best alpha that Baekhyun has met. 

Today, they’re in the mall to celebrate their third month together. Baekhyun proposed to just stay at home and cuddle but Chanyeol said he wanted to go to the mall so here they are. What he didn’t expect is for them to go to every single store.

Baekhyun is okay with window shopping, he’s done that a lot but Chanyeol is buying things that are not necessary. It’s his money so Baekhyun doesn’t get a say but still…

“Channie… I don’t need this.” Baekhyun says and wiggles the oversized shirt that Chanyeol wants to buy for him in this super expensive and luxurious store. They’re the only customer in here which is saying something about the price of the products. 

“But it would look so cute on you, baby... Didn’t you say you love oversized things?” Chanyeol says and continues looking around. “I did but this is too much… This is expensive.”

“It’s my gift for our third month…”

“Well, I don’t have a gift for you.” 

“Your gift would be to let me buy you these things. Deal?” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun rubs his temple. If Chanyeol takes pleasure in being a young sugar daddy then so be it.

“Fine… But I’ll be buying dinner for us, okay?” Baekhyun huffs and Chanyeol nods with a smile. He kisses Baekhyun’s forehead and then goes through the racks again. The omega lets him pick whatever he wants, it’s his money after all. 

After swiping his card, Chanyeol carries the items he bought and goes to another shop. He keeps buying Baekhyun sweaters and hoodies, knowing that it’s the most abundant type of clothing in Baekhyun’s wardrobe. Baekhyun loves the soft feeling of cotton so he didn’t mind it… 

They eat lunch and Baekhyun thought they’ll finally go home but Chanyeol pulls him inside another clothing store again. This time, Baekhyun enjoys browsing through the clothes because they all look so cute and the colors are pastels. While Baekhyun is busy looking at the clothes, Chanyeol’s eyes wander to the store right in front of them.

It’s a lingerie shop and he couldn’t help but think of Baekhyun wearing them. He’s seen Baekhyun’s body before by accident since they haven’t touched that “area” in their relationship yet. And Chanyeol struggled to keep it in his pants because Baekhyun’s body is really beautiful. His body is just a blank canvas, pale, curvy, and meaty. His waist is thin and his hips are wide, perfect for Chanyeol to manhandle. He’s the perfect omega for Chanyeol. 

But since it’s early in their relationship, he didn’t want to bring up the subject. 

Still, Chanyeol couldn’t help but imagine his soft little omega wearing those panties that are on the front of the store… 

“C-Channie… Let’s go?” Baekhyun calls out. 

The alpha turns to him and sees him empty-handed, “Are you not gonna get anything?” Chanyeol asks. 

“Uhm… no? Come on, I have too many clothes already.” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol isn’t convinced so he starts looking around again. The omega looks outside to see what Chanyeol was looking at before he went over to him and sees that it’s a women’s lingerie shop.

_ Oh… He’s into that.  _

* * *

A few weeks have passed since they went to the mall but the thought of Chanyeol looking at the lingerie store is still running on Baekhyun’s mind. He asked Jongdae about it and his friend said that he should buy lingerie, put it on, and surprised Chanyeol for their fourth month anniversary.

Baekhyun didn’t want to get ahead of himself and assume that Chanyeol would like it if he wears lingerie but he sees him once browsing through an online shop filled with lingerie. Baekhyun is small and quiet so Chanyeol didn’t notice him but Baekhyun saw him choosing the size small and putting it in the cart. If Chanyeol is the one who would wear the lingerie, then he would have chosen a bigger size since he’s big but he chose small which is Baekhyun’s size. 

It’s not like Chanyeol is cheating on him with a woman too because he’s gay and he can’t even imagine Chanyeol cheating on him with another guy… 

So, Chanyeol is thinking of Baekhyun wearing lingerie.

Baekhyun, like a good boyfriend, wants to give Chanyeol something in return for his kindness. He drags Jongdae to the mall. Bashfully, Baekhyun and Jongdae choose a set of lingerie with the help of the ladies in the shop, and in the end, they’ve gotten Baekhyun lacey lingerie. 

“I have an idea,” Jongdae says while driving the two of them to Baekhyun’s place.

“What is it?” Baekhyun asks while looking at the box in his hands. “Look, I know that Chanyeol thinks of you as an angel who can’t hurt a single fly but maybe, you could surprise him with your dirty side.” Jongdae winks at him and Baekhyun hums.

It’s true, he’s not as innocent as Chanyeol thinks of him to be. But he enjoys and basks in the fact that Chanyeol treats him as an angel. Maybe surprising him for their fourth month anniversary would be a good idea.

“I should give that a shot. What do you recommend?”

And so, they come up with something.

* * *

Chanyeol is asked by Baekhyun to come over for dinner and to bring clothes because he wants to have a movie night with him. Chanyeol immediately agrees and packs an overnight bag before driving to Baekhyun’s apartment. 

When he arrives, Baekhyun immediately surprises him with a big hug and a kiss on the cheek. He smiles and kisses Baekhyun’s forehead before letting himself get dragged to the kitchen. There’s a delicious-looking dinner present on the table and there’s even candles and rose petals all over the table.

“This looks so good, baby… Thank you for preparing this for us.” Chanyeol kisses the omega’s temple and then pulls out the chair for Baekhyun. 

“No, you go take a seat. I’ll get something upstairs.” Chanyeol receives another kiss from Baekhyun and then Baekhyun is going upstairs. 

Chanyeol pulls out his phone and waits for Baekhyun to arrive, not knowing that Baekhyun is putting on the lingerie underneath his leggings and sweater. The sweater is Chanyeol’s sweater so it’s extra big on him. 

Once he’s done putting it on, he goes downstairs where the alpha is still waiting for him. “What did you do?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun shakes his head. 

“Just grabbed my phone. I was charging it.” Baekhyun grabs the dessert plate from the counter and puts it down on the table. Chanyeol watches him grab some spoon for the cake but  _ accidentally  _ drops it. 

The alpha watches as Baekhyun bends down to grab the spoon. Since the v-neck sweater is so big on Baekhyun, he sees Baekhyun’s torso and… 

What is Baekhyun wearing?

Chanyeol swallows. For sure, he isn’t just imagining it. That’s a black lacy brassiere. He’s sure of it.

“You alright? Let’s eat.” Baekhyun says and sits down on the chair before getting his knife. Chanyeol blinks. No… He must be seeing things.

He looks at Baekhyun’s face and sees how innocent and shy he looks. Why would Baekhyun wear such a thing, right?

“Hey… Do you not like the food? I could cook again.” Baekhyun says with a pout and the alpha quickly shakes his head. “No, I’ll eat now. This must be so delicious since you cooked it.” Chanyeol saves himself and starts eating. 

Throughout dinner, he can’t keep his head from thinking of Baekhyun wearing a set of lingerie. It’s not impossible for Baekhyun to like such things because he loves pretty things but… it’s not his personality.

Chanyeol decides not to ponder about it anymore and focuses on Baekhyun’s food. He must have seen it because of how much he’s holding back from pouncing Baekhyun.

The omega on the other hand is having the time of his life watching Chanyeol shift from one side of the chair to the other. He meant to show the brassiere and Chanyeol is being so obvious with it. He continues talking to Chanyeol and easing him up until they finished eating. The alpha volunteered to watch the dishes while Baekhyun says he’ll clean the living room so they could cuddle while watching a movie later. 

After an hour, both of them are still in the kitchen but are now cooking some popcorn in the microwave. Chanyeol says he’ll pick out a movie and leaves Baekhyun. He hears the TV being turned on and Baekhyun silently prepares himself. Once the popcorn is ready, he puts it in a bowl and grabs two cans of soda from the fridge. 

He goes to the living room and sees Chanyeol sitting down on the couch. The alpha is picking a movie so Baekhyun puts down the food on the table and climbs up on Chanyeol’s lap. They’ve done this before so Chanyeol doesn’t mind when Baekhyun clings to him. 

“You smell good, baby…” Chanyeol comments after smelling Baekhyun’s shampoo mixed with his sweet pheromone. 

“Thank you,” Baekhyun says. 

Chanyeol starts the movie and Baekhyun is still facing him rather than the TV screen. 

“Won’t you watch the movie?” Chanyeol asks. “I already watched it,” Baekhyun says after glancing at the playing movie over his shoulder. 

“Should we watch another one then?” The alpha asks and Baekhyun shakes his head after pressing his forehead against Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Alright, just say when you want to change the movie,” Chanyeol says and grabs the can of coke from the table and opens it with one hand. Baekhyun’s hands are wrapped around his neck and he’s sitting on his lap daintily that’s why he wraps his other hand on the omega’s fragile body. 

The movie is not even halfway through when Baekhyun fidgets on Chanyeol’s lap to fix his position. The alpha’s instinct movement is to wrap his arm around Baekhyun again so that’s what he did. Only this time, when he touches Baekhyun’s back, he feels an outline of what seems like to be a bra underneath the sweater.

He clears his throat and puts his hand on Baekhyun’s lower back. Baekhyun holds back a smirk because Chanyeol definitely felt the hook of the bra. The movie continues and Chanyeol’s hand unconsciously drops to Baekhyun’s meaty ass. They’ve reached the point in their relationship where they’ll just makeout and Chanyeol would just squeeze Baekhyun’s ass over his pants so this is nothing new. 

Chanyeol mindlessly kisses Baekhyun’s forehead, still thinking about what he felt a few moments ago and not at all focusing on the movie. His hand drops down on Baekhyun’s ass and he squeezes it. He hums when he doesn’t feel the boxers that are usually there when he’s holding his bottom. 

“You’re not wearing underwear, baby?” Chanyeol asks and Baekhyun shakes his head. “What are you saying? I’m wearing underwear.” 

_ Then why can’t I feel it? Wait… What if he’s wearing a g-string?  _

Chanyeol swallows and stiffens underneath Baekhyun. “What’s wrong, Chanyeol? Are you alright?” Baekhyun asks and Chanyeol looks at him. He pauses the movie and moves up, putting his drink back to the table. The omega now is casually sitting on his lap like a princess that he is while staring at Chanyeol. 

“What?” He asks. 

“A-Are you wearing lingerie?” Chanyeol asks, swallowing the lump on his throat again. He didn’t mean to be weird but he just wants to know if Baekhyun really is wearing it. 

“Oooh… You saw it?” A smirk grows on Baekhyun’s lips and Chanyeol blinks. So he is wearing lingerie.

For a few whiles, Chanyeol didn’t say anything, he’s unsure of what he should say so Baekhyun continued. “Do you wanna feel it?” The omega asks and Chanyeol stares at him. He can feel his insides turning over and over but he holds himself back from pouncing Baekhyun.

“W-Why are you wearing-”

Before he could finish, Baekhyun is already grabbing his hand. The omega guides Chanyeol’s hand inside his sweater and puts his huge palm on his chest, letting him feel the lacey material of the bra. “Do you like it? I know you want to see me on it.” Baekhyun whispers like they are not alone in the room.

“H-How’d you know?” Chanyeol questions his omega.

“It’s not like you weren’t obvious about it… I’m taking you like it then.” Baekhyun says and lets go of Chanyeol’s hand, chuckling when Chanyeol didn’t remove it and instead started feeling the material all over. 

Chanyeol is flustered and shy now. His kink is busted by Baekhyun and now he’s wearing this as if things aren’t hard for Chanyeol already. He’s always wanted to have sex with Baekhyun but this is an absolute surprise, and he’s taken aback by it. He’s not complaining though.

With a bold move, Chanyeol squeezes Baekhyun’s left chest softly and the omega bites his lip. “Get your hand off me.” Just a single sentence is enough for Chanyeol to remove his hand. 

Baekhyun sits up on Chanyeol’s lap and removes the sweater, showing the entirety of the bra. The image immediately sends straight to Chanyeol’s pants as is his cock hardens up at the sight. Baekhyun’s pale body chest is barely covered by a black lacey bra that did little in hiding his dusty pink nipples. Baekhyun stands up from Chanyeol’s lap and slowly removes his soft cotton shorts. 

Chanyeol gapes at the sight of the matching black g-string that Baekhyun is wearing. The cloth that’s holding the little triangle part that’s covering Baekhyun’s cock is really just a string and it looks so pretty on his waist. This is Chanyeol’s dream coming true and he wants nothing more than fuck Baekhyun in it.

Baekhyun’s body is a fairy tale, his waist so thin that Chanyeol wants to hold it while fucking him. His hips are so wide and his thighs are just so meaty, Chanyeol could imagine fucking it. 

“Take off your clothes.” Baekhyun crosses his arms and says those words to Chanyeol with such a bossy tone. Chanyeol didn’t think twice and removes all of his clothes, feeling his cock fattening up each second that passes by. 

“You’re getting hard over your innocent Baekhyunnie wearing lingerie?” The omega says and goes down on the floor, grazing Chanyeol’s cock with his fingertips. Chanyeol’s cock twitches and his mouth falls open at the cold fingertips. He looks at Baekhyun licked a fat stripe from his balls to the slit of his cock.

Baekhyun gathers up spit and spits on the head of Chanyeol’s cock, letting it dribble down to the sides. Once Chanyeol’s cock is lathered up with saliva, he takes the head and sucks it. Chanyeol’s alpha pheromones are flooding the room and Baekhyun’s nostrils are filled with it too. The musky, rough, and delicious smell send straight to his cock that twitched under the g-string.

“Fuck…” Chanyeol groans when Baekhyun takes his cock down in one go, lips touching the base and nose buried on the dark pubes. Chanyeol’s hips involuntarily move up and Baekhyun moves away. “Did I say you could fuck my mouth?”

“N-No.”

“Then keep your hips down,” Baekhyun says and takes Chanyeol’s cock again, loving the way the shaft just glides on his tongue and down his throat. He keeps sucking Chanyeol until the alpha is breathing so hard. He grins up at him and strokes his cock before standing up from the floor. 

Baekhyun grabs a lube from the side table and hands it over to Chanyeol. “You don’t need much lube because I’m dripping with slick already but if you want it messy, then feel free to lather your alpha cock.” Baekhyun gets on top of Chanyeol again and waits for Chanyeol to put lube on his cock.

“S-Shouldn’t I prep you first?” 

“Mhm… I planned this for a while, you think I didn’t finger myself open so you could just slip in my pussy?” 

“Fuck, when did you become so slutty?” Chanyeol says and throws the bottle of lube to the side before pushing his cock inside Baekhyun’s hole. Baekhyun lets out the sluttiest moan Chanyeol has ever heard and sits down on his cock. The alpha could fill his walls pulsing inside as well as the waves of slick that he’s producing. This is just… heaven.

“I’ve always been a slut, Chanyeol. You were just so busy babying me that you forgot I also need a cock.” Baekhyun puts his hands on Chanyeol’s shoulders and slams himself down on the fat cock. He fills it filling him up to the stomach and his mouth falls open as it stretches him to the fullest.

Baekhyun grinds on Chanyeol’s cock and then he fixes his position before bouncing on the alpha’s cock so fast and expertly. Chanyeol throws his head back because Baekhyun rides his cock so well. His pussy is clamping down on him tightly and he’s moving so erotically. 

Chanyeol holds onto his waist as Baekhyun moves up and down on his cock, bouncing so fast while moaning like he’s in heat. He keeps calling out to Chanyeol, his eyes are shut because the head of Chanyeol’s cock keeps grazing on his prostate. 

To Chanyeol’s surprise, Baekhyun suddenly pulls off and goes beside him. The omega kneels down on the couch and presents his hole to Chanyeol, his face pressed down against the cushion. 

“Fuck me, alpha.” 

Chanyeol loses all self-control and positions himself at Baekhyun’s rear before slamming his cock inside so roughly. The scream from Baekhyun that follows must have wakened up the entire neighborhood. Nonetheless, Chanyeol couldn’t give a flying care as he plows Baekhyun’s pink hole. 

“I-Is that all of you’ve got? Fuck me harder.” Baekhyun provokes Chanyeol and it got to the alpha because he grips Baekhyun’s waist so tightly that it would bruise and pounds his hole until Baekhyun could feel tears in his eyes. It’s so pleasurable to get fucked hard like this by a rough and expert alpha. He’s been craving Chanyeol’s cock ever since. 

Chanyeol drives his alpha cock inside, biting his lip when he feels the entrance of Baekhyun’s womb on the tip of his cock. If he thrusts deeper, he should be able to enter it and cum inside. Baekhyun isn’t in heat so they don’t have a problem with an unwanted pregnancy. The thought of breeding Baekhyun sends shivers down Chanyeol’s spine and he lets his chest be flush against Baekhyun’s back as he drills his hole. 

Baekhyun is just a moaning mess under him. The confident little omega a while ago is now deduced to a slut who keeps calling Chanyeol’s name along with a mantra of the word “alpha”. 

“On your back, slut.” Chanyeol says and Baekhyun giggles before going on his back. He immediately raises his legs and presents himself as the good angel that he is, his pussy winking at Chanyeol. The alpha pushes his cock back inside and thrusts feverishly and leans down to capture Baekhyun’s mouth in a kiss.

Baekhyun moans against Chanyeol’s lips, sucking on the alpha’s tongue and then biting his lower lip. Chanyeol growls and Baekhyun yells when he feels the tip on the entrance of his womb. He stares at Chanyeol with such slutty eyes and Chanyeol couldn’t help but lean back down and lick at Baekhyun’s neck. He leaves marks all over the omega’s neck, making sure that everybody who’ll see it will know that Baekhyun is his. 

“I’m close…” Chanyeol groans and his eyes shut, feeling his thrusts getting faster. Baekhyun moans again and bites his lip. 

“Cum inside please.” He pleads Chanyeol and Chanyeol huffs, nodding. The alpha raises Baekhyun’s hips and sloppily fucks his insides. “C-Chan…” Baekhyun moans when Chanyeol thrusts so deep that the tip of his cock enters Baekhyun’s wombs. 

Chanyeol’s hips stutter as he releases inside Baekhyun. He moans loudly when he feels a batch of warm slick welcoming him inside, the alpha inside of him roaring when he realized that he just made his omega squirt. 

Baekhyun grabs a hold of his cock and strokes it once before his cum is flying everywhere. It got on his face, chest, and hand and he feels so dirty for that but he loves it. Chanyeol’s cum is pulsing inside and it’s making him oversensitive.

Chanyeol rides his high and slowly pulls out of Baekhyun’s hole. He gathers up his omega that seems like he turned to jelly and lays him on top of his chest. Both of them are still panting hard and he brushes Baekhyun’s hair.

“You could have told me that you wanted to have sex. I’ve been holding back.” Chanyeol kisses him on the lips. 

Baekhyun hums, “Well, you could have told me that you wanted to see me in lingerie. If you did then we wouldn’t have lasted this long before fucking each other.”

“You’ll still be my little Baekhyunnie though?” Chanyeol chuckles and Baekhyun lets out a giggle before putting his head on Chanyeol’s chest. 

“Yes. Your slutty little Baekhyunnie.” 

“I think I like that even more.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in commissioning me, check my pinned on twt. @hunniesfw


End file.
